


Sprained

by kibasniper



Category: Sonic the Hedgehog (Video Games)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/F, Idiots in Love, M/M, Minor Injuries, Mutual Pining, Sonic Forces
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-06
Updated: 2018-08-06
Packaged: 2019-06-23 01:41:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,947
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15595428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kibasniper/pseuds/kibasniper
Summary: Jet sees Sonic for the first time after Eggman's momentous loss. While Wave greets her girlfriend with affection, Jet takes a different strategy.





	Sprained

“Just talk to him like someone normal, Jet. You look like a creep hiding behind this wall anyway.”

Wave's voice rang out behind him, and Jet dug his fingers into his palms. He glared over his shoulder at the swallow, preparing a comeback only for it to die in his throat. Her interjection had so rudely made his exceedingly convoluted plan into asking Sonic on a date evaporate into the crevices in his mind.

“I had a plan that I was gonna follow through with, Wave, but you made me lose it,” Jet hissed, and she chuckled, politely covering her beak.

“Oh, wow! You having an idea, one that you may have actually followed through with. That's simply incredible,” Wave sneered, slowly clapping.

“Your sarcasm isn't needed,” Jet grumbled, turning his attention to the wall.

They were in the middle of Metropolis, now being rebuilt after Dr. Eggman's tyranny had been finished. The Babylon Rogues were in charge of finding any stragglers left behind in Eggman's factories, which had turned the skyscrapers into robot plants. Jet was surprised that Eggman was still shoving poor critters into machines, but even though he was helping to free prisoners left in their cells, he had another ulterior motive in mind.

When he learned Sonic had been held captive by Infinite and Eggman, his heart had sunk into his stomach. He vowed to rescue Sonic, the one person who he deemed as his true rival in speed, but Eggman had only gotten stronger because of the Phantom Ruby. Even with all of his prowess, Jet paled in comparison to Infinite. When he attempted to strike Infinite, aiming a well-timed drop with his Extreme Gear, Infinite merely teleported away. All Jet saw were blood red cubes and then, he was slammed into the floor with a foot resting on his neck, threatening to snap it. It was only because of Wave and Storm's pleading that he managed to escape with his life.

Jet clenched his fist, the sensation of humiliation rushing back to him. Heat pooled in his chest as he wondered what had happened to Infinite after Eggman's defeat, but Wave's voice dragged him out of his thoughts.

“You okay?” she asked, crossing her arms. She leaned against the taller skyscraper, the metal building cooling her back.

Jet sighed, imitating her. He glanced down at the Extreme Gear reclining with them and had a fleeting thought of wondering why Storm was taking so long in seeing if there were any hostages left in the building. He clutched his Extreme Gear.

“I'm gonna find Storm. He's taking forever,” Jet announced, and Wave rolled her eyes.

“That's Storm for you, but I don't think you should go when your...” She hitched a thumb over her shoulder, aiming at the plaza where Jet had been eyeing moments ago. “...blue blur is waiting right there. Just go talk to him, Jet. You're acting weird.”

Jet gulped. He opened his beak only to promptly close it. The swirling memories of guilt collided with his forthright nature. He was tempted to dart over to Sonic, shouting that he had been waiting for him and perhaps even offer a few jabs at Sonic for being slower than Infinite. It was not like Sonic knew about Jet's own defeat at his hands.

Still, his boots were glued to the floor. He heard cars hover far above his head and stretch into the endless, blue sky. Their engines revved and roared along with the sounds of construction as people took back their city. He glanced all around as the world pieced itself back together.

Wave sighed. “Well, if you're nervous, then I'm not going to force you.” She reached for her Extreme Gear and tucked it under her arm. “Besides, my girlfriend is here.”

Jet rubbed his forearm, brow furrowing. “You're not gonna go all mushy on me, are ya?”

“Jet, I know you're only four years younger than me, but..” She lightly swatted him on his shoulder, earning a yelp in return. “...when you're older, you'll appreciate the necessity of gushing over your gorgeous and talented partner, but maybe you won't. After all, I doubt you grew out of your cooties phase.”

Scarlet streaked across Jet's vision as Wave trilled with laughter. He watched her leave, a skip in her step as she called out to Rouge. He listened to the eagerness bouncing in her voice as she greeted Rouge, following what he assumed was a kiss from the subsequent popping sound.

Jet scratched behind his head feathers and grumbled for Storm to hurry up. He was definitely going to give Storm an earful when he returned.

Pushing off the wall, Jet stretched and knocked over his Extreme Gear. Stepping on it, he relished in the feeling of lifting off the ground and pivoted towards the plaza. Taking in a breath, Jet kicked off the street and hovered over to Wave.

Standing in the center of the platform was Rouge bombarding Wave with kisses as Sonic snickered off to the side. Bright purple lipstick stains almost matched Wave's feathers, but Jet could make out the outline of Rouge's lips painfully clear. He covered his beak just to stick his tongue out at them.

“I'm so glad to see you, Wave! It's been too long!” Rouge clapped her hands on Wave's shoulders. “When we get Metropolis all settled out, let's go on a heist! Just you and me. That knucklehead isn't guarding the Master Emerald right now, so-”

“Whoa, whoa, whoa, Rouge,” Sonic interjected, waving his finger. “I know Knuckles might be neglectful of that hunk of rock, but he's asked Mighty and Ray to make sure it doesn't fall into the wrong hands.”

Wave snickered. “Well, I might not have been met those two yet, but I'm sure Rouge and I can handle them.”

As Wave and Rouge nestled together, interlacing their fingers and jabbering about upcoming jewel heists, Sonic made quick notice of Jet. He grinned, waving at the hawk as Jet returned his kindness with a scoff.

“How'd you get captured by Eggman? Some fastest thing alive,” Jet sneered, crossing his arms and leaping off his Gear. Catching it, he set his board upright.

Sonic shrugged. “Well, when some new and random baddie has a brand new power source, even I can get knocked off my feet. Also, it was a five on one fight. Give me some credit, Jet.”

“Well, Extreme Gear races are made up of twelve people,” Jet replied, as if his comparison was fair.

Sonic itched his cheek, tilting his head. “Anyway, long time no see. How's the clean-up going in Metropolis?”

Jet smirked, brushing his knuckles against his forearm. “We got so many hostages outta those robot factories. We even took down a few leftover Meteo Tech robots who were on as security.”

“Whoa! Been a while since I've heard of that place. I still can't believe Eggman owned a company.”

“Hard to believe that fat man could even take control of the world for six months let alone run a business.”

Jet glanced at Sonic up and down before his eyes remained stationary on his left ankle. His eyes bulged, and his long-winded scheme shattered into pieces. Bandages were wrapped around Sonic's ankle, and Jet made out metal splints pressing against them.

Sonic followed Jet's gaze and sucked down a breath. “Aw, yeah. What's funny is that I didn't even get this against Eggman. I tripped over Vector's tail in HQ when he was napping in one of the chairs.”

“Seriously?” Jet snorted with laughter. “Sonic the Hedgehog, hero to all, getting tripped over that big croc's tail. Really, Sonic, that's something else.”

“I know!” Sonic laughed, resting his hands on his stomach. “I take down Eggman with the me from another dimension and my other buddy without any real injuries, but that's what does me in!”

They shared a laugh, thoroughly amused by Sonic's carelessness. Jet remembered Amy warning him about looking where he was going, but it seemed like Sonic's mind wandered elsewhere. He imagined Sonic slamming himself against the floor, Vector's snoring becoming the background music to his fall.

“You get tormented in some space base for six months and come out unharmed, but Vector's tail is what does you in,” Jet sneered, and Sonic's lips quirked into a smirk.

“I guess you can call a spade a spade, Jet,” Sonic said, and he gestured at Jet's Extreme Gear. “Hey, do me a favor. Since Rouge is, uh, preoccupied, mind giving me a lift?”

Jet's eyes widened only to bark out a harsh peel of laughter. “Sonic the Hedgehog actually needs helps getting around?”

“Either you help me or I'll have to deal with Rouge and Wave kissing each other as Rouge flies me around the city, and you'll probably be roped into it in some way,” Sonic replied, and Jet hesitated, not wanting to deal with Wave making heart eyes at her girlfriend.

Jet pushed his Extreme Gear down. Hopping onto it, he offered his hand to Sonic, and when Sonic took it, he felt a rush of warmth entering his palm. The heat caressed his arm and trickled down into his heart. Glancing away, Jet cleared his throat and turned towards the city before him.

“So, uh, where do we go?” Jet asked, and Sonic clutched his shoulders, commenting that Jet was tense. Grimacing, Jet snapped, “Only because a certain hedgehog is suddenly so close to me!”

Sonic whistled, and he tutted. “Sheesh, Jet. No need to be so stingy. Let's just ride around Metropolis. Maybe it'll make your temper cool off.”

“Yeah, yeah, whatever, Sonic the Hedgehog!”

As Jet rose to the sky, he felt Sonic wrap his arms around his waist to stabilize himself. Jet swallowed but allowed himself to grin. He reached for Sonic's hand under the pretense of steadying Sonic, but he wanted to simply feel him. He just wanted to be reassured that Sonic really was standing behind him instead of being trapped in some dark, confining chamber.

“I'm right here, Jet. I'm not going anywhere,” Sonic murmured, and Jet stifled a squawk, refusing to glance at the grinning hedgehog,

“Sh-shut it! I'm taking off now!” Jet barked, and he sped off towards the sky, dashing off and weaving between the skyscrapers. Sonic's laughter in tow, meshing with the wind, only made Jet's smile grow.

Standing underneath them were Rouge and Wave, hands locked and exhaling sighs. Teenage boys really had a lot to learn about love. Wave clucked her tongue against the roof of her mouth.

“Those two are really dumb. They're jocks to the extreme, and Jet is still such a baby,” Wave said, and Rouge giggled.

“I thought you'd be defending Jet. Remember Eggman's second Grand Prix? You were all over Jet like some kind of nagging sister,” Rouge teased, and Wave snapped her head to her.

“I was defending the pride of the Babylon Rogues. Also, I have to make sure he's okay. His ego is very fragile,” Wave replied, and Rouge laughed, her honeyed voice appealing to Wave's ears.

“Well, do you wanna get going? The Master Emerald awaits us,” Rouge teased, tickling Wave's neck with flicking fingers.

Wave smirked, wrapping her hand around Rouge's delicate fingers. Stepping onto her Extreme Gear, she raised Rouge up like a knight claiming her princess. As she shot off in the direction of Angel Island with Rouge clinging to her back, she did not bat an eye when she remembered Storm was left behind.

 _Well, I'm sure he's fine,_ she thought, and at the same time, soaring through a different section of the city, Jet thought the same thing.


End file.
